Moonlight - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Ron begins wedding prep, the boys spend the evening in the back yard "attempting" to star gaze. SMUT. [[Can be read as a stand-alone.]]


[[Sorry this took so long, guys. I've been unbelievably busy and things have just been crazy.]]

Draco laughed, pushing at the thin brunette behind him as he felt lips along the curve of his neck. "Stop, you prat!" He chided softly, feeling an arm curl around his waist.

"Mmm, no." Harry murmured, fingers smoothing along the gentle curve of a slender hip as he continued to press light kisses along porcelain skin.

"We are in public!" He countered, glancing up to see Ron, who was nervously running his fingers over the fabric of dress robes. "And did you just tell me, _no_?"

Harry chuckled low in the back of his throat, nibbling the shell of his ear gently, delighting in the breathy little gasp he earned from the action. "I did." He wished the blondes dark blue dress shirt was untucked so he could slip his hand under, feel each ab taut against his fingers.

"Knock it off!" He muttered, twinging in his pants as the boy continued to assault his ear with biting kisses, blowing cool air against its shell.

"Oh, you don't like it?" He asked in a quiet drawl, lips against the space behind his ear. Harry slid his hand upwards, thumbing a pebbled nipple through the fabric of the shirt.

Draco growled, lips then dropping open in a soft whimper as teeth scraped the delicate skin behind his ear. " _Harry_."

"Oi! Are you two going to bloody help me with this, or are you just going to stand around gnawing on each other!" Ron chastised, tops of his ears red as he glanced at the pair.

"I'm trying, Weasley! It's this one that won't give it up!" Draco muttered, managing to wriggle his way from the Boy-Who-Lived's grasp. He gave the brunette a salacious wink as he made his way towards the redhead.

"I can't stop myself sometimes, you know." Harry replied, flashing Draco brilliant grin.

"Is that what it is?" Draco lilted, rubbing the fabric of the robe between his thumb and finger. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the boy settle into one of the chairs strewn in the little shop. "Does she have a color she sent you with?" He asked Ron.

"When you're done, why don't you come sit on my lap." Harry countered, watching a blonde head tilt back, growl spilling from full lips.

"Harry!" Draco said with an exasperated whine. He felt color rush across his face as Ron dropped a color swatch into his open hand. "Maybe someone's hexed his brains out or something, I don't know what his problem is." He muttered to the redhead before setting about finding robes in a color that matched Hermiones' specifications.

Ron let out a soft laugh, color splotching his own face. "Hard telling, he's definitely on one today, it seems." He swallowed as the blonde handed him a set of robes. "Well, regardless of his...condition, I'm glad you're here to help me."

"Well, you think Hermione would have sent you anywhere without my advice?" Draco jabbed playfully, giving him a smirk as he held the swatch against some fabric.

The redhead chuckled. "You are not wrong, we all know I'm completely incapable of doing this sort of thing alone."

"I'm glad to help, now go try some of these on so we can give them to the tailor!" He prodded, pushing the male towards the back. Draco turned to his husband, green eyes nearly burning a hole through him, causing him to gasp softly. "What's gotten into you?" He murmured.

"More like what's going to be into you."

Draco laughed, smoothing his hand across his bangs and watching the brunette give him a slow grin. "You're the worst."

"Come here." He commanded gently.

"Why?"

"Do what you're told!" Harry countered, tugging his lower lip between teeth, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Draco tutted, advancing towards the brunette. He placed a hand on each arm of the chair, leaning in just slightly. "You're _awful_ bold."

"Mmm, haven't you told me before that you love when I tell you what to do?" Harry lilted, reaching out to caress a smooth jawline, seeing grey eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"Stop."

"Give me a kiss, Draco." He murmured.

"Just one." He replied, leaning in and attempting to give the boy a somewhat chaste kiss, only to have the brunette steal every ounce of sanity left in his body, tongue slipping across his before teeth sinking into Draco's lower lip.

"For just one second..."

Draco growled, sitting up and pushing Harry by the shoulder into the chair. "This wasn't my fault! I went in for a nice, appropriate kiss." He felt his cheeks redden as he looked at Ron.

The redhead, took a deep breath, shaking the robes, slipping his hands into pockets. "I hate these bloody things."

"Then why are you wearing them?" Draco countered, reaching out and adjusting the collar to the garment.

"My Mum wants us to have a more traditional, wizard wedding." Ron stated, glancing at himself in the full length mirror. "Trust me, if I could just go with the kind of wedding you two had, I would. Avoid all the extra bullshit."

"Mine didn't care what we did as long as it was within reason, but I suppose yours will be a bit more traditional anyway." Draco said with a shrug. "If it's any consolation, they look loads better than those dreadful things you wore to the Yule Ball." He flashed the redhead an evil smirk, hearing Harry snicker behind him.

"I think going starkers would be better than ever putting those things back on!" Ron muttered, swallowing hard as the tailor, a shriveled old wizard wandered his way towards them. "You...You are uh, going to have to tell him what needs to be done, because I've not the slightest idea."

Draco chuckled, setting about telling the old man what needed to be altered on the dress robes, glancing over his shoulder to see his husband, curled up in the chair, toying with a bit of frayed fringe, chin resting in his free hand. He felt a surge of affection squeeze his heart tightly. Merlin, did he love him so. The blonde gave him a brilliant grin once he looked up, feeling grey eyes upon him.

Harry hummed softly, feeling his heart thud dully behind his chest. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." He countered, turning back to Ron and the tailor, who peered at him curiously for a few moments.

"You two must be awful good friends, does your wife know you tell him you love him?" The older wizard joked, eyes moving to the silver band on Dracos' hand.

Draco let out a soft laugh. "No, she doesn't, because she doesn't exist." He fidgeted idly with the color swatch Ronald had given him.

"Doesn't exist? Is she...passed on?" He asked, pausing his writing to focus on the blonde.

"No, she's not dead, I just never had a wife, I have a husband." He said quietly, watching the old man look to Harry, who raised his left hand.

The tailor puffed, giving them both a wide eyed look. "Huh." He said finally, picking up his quill once more. "I didn't know you could do that sort of thing these days." He gave a slight smile. "I didn't even recognize you as Harry Potter."

Harry laughed, shaking his bangs from his eyes. "It's these bangs. It does feel nice to not be noticed immediately, I'll admit."

"I haven't paid much attention to the post or Prophet since before the War began, so for all intents and purposes, last time I saw you were merely sixteen or so." He said quietly, spreading the parchment he had been scribbling on out for Ron to read.

"I can't have changed that much." Harry stated, sitting up in the chair.

The tailor chuckled. "Well, four years can do a lot, make a boy a man." He tapped on the parchment with the quill, indicating the redhead sign it before he shimmied out of the chosen dress robes. "If I recall, you didn't look nearly as healthy back then, I'm sure being drug from here to there wasn't good."

"I suppose you're right." He bristled slightly, meeting grey eyes briefly. "Well, I'm settled and happy."

"Well, that's what's most important in life, isn't it?"

..

Draco scooped a pile of blankets up, tossing them over his shoulder, watching as Harry picked up a bucket filled with ice and wine, tucking two glasses between his fingers. "This going to be fun."

Harry smiled, looking over his shoulder as the headed out into their backyard, lit only by a few stray streetlamps towards the entrance to the complex. "Oh yes!" He set the bucket on the ground, settling the glasses inside and reaching for one of the blankets. "I don't know how many stars we will actually see, though."

The blonde puffed, giving the boy a skeptical look. "You really think we are going to stargaze, Harry?"

He shrugged, grabbing the ends of the blanket and helping Draco spread it out. "It's a thought, I suppose." Harry returned to the ice bucket, pulling the two glasses out before settling onto the fabric. "You going to cast a silencing charm, then?"

Draco flashed him a devilish grin. "Not a chance." He watched as Harry faltered, trying to open the wine bottle.

"Draco!"

"You're just going to have to be quiet, aren't you then, Malfoy?" Draco countered, leaning back onto his hands.

"Prat."

"Mmm, but you've got to love it if you've kept me around so long, right?" He murmured, accepting a glass and taking a sip.

Harry gave him a indignant look before pressing the glass to his lips. "Maybe I just like the way you're put together, Malfoy."

He chuckled, taking the glass from the brunette and settling it into the bucket. "Why don't you show me what you like?" Draco said softly, tugging the hem to a dark blue t-shirt. He shifted down so his elbows were resting on the blanket. He gave Harry a slow grin as he obeyed, moving to his elbows as well.

Harry flicked the tip of his tongue across suddenly dry lips as he ran eyes along the length of his husband, heart leaping. "Where do I begin?" He murmured. Harry reached up, toying with a few whispy, platinum strands, meeting grey eyes. "Hmm, this hair...so soft, yet..." He thread fingers through. "So tuggable." He gave blonde locks a gentle pull, earning a soft gasp. Fingertips trailed down to the space where jaw met neck. "This is probably my favorite spot, where your neck just sort of...curves down. I can see your pulse here sometimes." He swept his thumb across the vein, blueish against porcelain skin. "When I've really got your heart going, I suppose." Harry delighted in the quiet whimper issued from the boy. "I like these lips, they are full and perfect." He ran his thumb across his lower lip. "They look so brilliant wrapped around the head of my cock."

"Harry!" Draco whined, feeling cheeks redden as the brunette continued to map his body.

He skimmed fingertips along the column of his throat, popping the button to his shirt. "These collarbones are as you say... _delectable._ " Harry flashed his lover a evil little smirk before working each button open, watching as colored burned across a pointed face. He sat up completely, pushing the shirt from shoulders. "I like these..." He licked the pad of his thumb before running it around a pebbled nipple, garnering a sharp hiss. "So pink and always just begging me to tug at them." He murmured, mirroring his words. Harry glanced up to see grey eyes dark and out of focus, lips parted as he took slow breaths in. He bit his lower lip, reaching over and grabbing his wine glass taking a sip, watching as those eyes rolled upwards.

"Bloody fucking tease you are." He muttered in a gruff voice, blood singing in his ears as it made its decent downwards.

Harry gave a warm chuckle before settling the glass back in the ice. "I've never heard that voice before." He shifted to face the blonde, ready to continue.

Draco furrowed his brow, grey eyes watching his husband. "I can't help it, this is so hot."

Harry hummed softly before he traced fingers along each muscle. "You're so sexy." He swirled his fingertips gently around the skin of his belly button. "I love the way your abs sort of...twitch when I touch you, feeling all these muscles ripple, trying to get closer to my fingers."

"Kiss me."

"No." Harry replied, fingers trailing the lean lines down the waistband of his jeans. He met molten eyes, seeing them spark as he denied an order.

"Boy..."

"Sir." He countered, biting his lower lip and sliding his thumb around the brass button of the trousers. Harry let out a loud squeal as he was suddenly pinned to the blanket, the blonde settling between his hips, sliding their now clasped hands above their heads.

"I'm quick, right?" Draco said with an evil smirk. "You're awful bold today, you think you can get away with all this back talking me?" He leaned in, ghosting their lips across one another.

"Mmm, didn't you once tell me I could get away with whatever I wanted, Draco?" He lilted, wriggling his hips, letting a soft gasp out as he felt Draco ridged against his thigh.

Draco laughed quietly. "I do recall saying that...once." He murmured, sucking the brunettes lower lip into his mouth. "But things you know they change."

"Sounds a little inconsistent to me."

"You want me to show you consistent?" Draco muttered, watching as green eyes slanted with mischief.

"I want you to consistently touch me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, you don't want me to tell you all the parts of you I like?"

"I'm a package deal, Draco." Harry drawled, keening gently against him.

He laughed, kissing him softly. "All this laughing is making me harder, I think. Stop."

Harry mewled. "Oh yeah? Isn't that good though, I want you nice and solid."

"Prat." He muttered, kissing him deeply, tongues twisting together until they were breathless.

"But you've got to love it if you've kept me around so long, right?" Harry giggled, repeating the blondes words from earlier.

"I hate you." He growled, flicking the tip of his tongue across his chin.

"Yeah, show me just how much you hate me." Harry countered, feeling hands squeeze against his, chest heaving with a shallow breath.

Draco let out a feral noise, stripping the brunette of his shirt, trailing harsh, biting kisses along the curve of his neck and collarbones. He felt blood pooling low in his groin as Harry mewled once more. "Oh God, I love when you mewl like that." He groaned, dragging lips down the boys torso. "You're so fucking hot."

"You're supposed to be _hating_ me, Malfoy." Harry reiterated, giving him a slow grin as he felt fingers hook into his shorts. He gasped as trousers and briefs were removed in one swift movement. "This is moving awful quick, aren't we supposed to be star gazing?"

"Yeah, you star gaze, maybe it will keep you from coming in a few minutes." Draco teased, eyes raking the lithe, naked body below him. "You are so beautiful." He muttered, leaning in and kissing each nipple, swiping the tip of his tongue across pebbled skin.

"I'm not you, Draco. I have a bit of self control." Harry muttered, earning a sharp bite to the skin of his side. He shifted up onto his elbows, watching as a pink mouth moved across his torso. He giggled as the blonde teased the gossamer hairs below his belly button.

"You're going to wake the neighbors." He grinned, nibbling the skin there, delighting in the loud moan that burst forth. Draco circled him lightly, feeling him twitch half hard in his hand.

"It'll be your fault!" Harry protested, whimpering as kisses were pressed along his length.

"Mmm, you can't blame me for everything, Harry." Draco countered, meeting dark green eyes as he drug the tip of his tongue along the juncture where leg met hip. He sat up, giving him a slow kiss, nipping at a swollen lower lip. Draco pushed Harry to lay flat on his back before he reached over, phishing in the bucket, drawing out an ice cube.

"Oh Merlin." Harry murmured, tucking one arm under his head, heart leaping as he watched his lover.

He laughed softly, taking the ice and drawing it lightly from the hollow in his collarbone to sternum, watching as his chest heaved. "Feel good, baby?" Draco drawled, rubbing slow circles around each nipple.

Harry let out a slow breath, looking up to the sky as he tried to keep from leaping too painfully. He saw a plane, lights blinking in the night sky, wondering briefly if anyone would be able to see them. "So good." He whispered.

Draco grinned, moving the ice down to circle his belly button, seeing goosebumps spread across olive skin. "You're bloody perfect." He leaned in, dragging his tongue along the trail the ice had made before sealing their lips in a hard kiss.

"I love you." Harry murmured.

"I love you, too." Draco returned, shifting down, kissing along Harry's thighs before popping the remainder of the ice cube into his mouth.

"Draco."

"Shh," He whispered, wrapping his lips around a leaking tip.

"Draco!"

He sucked him languidly, relishing in the soft sobs issuing from the brunette. Draco felt Harry shudder, covered in goosebumps once more as he ran the ice along the bottom of his length.

"Oh my god." Harry moaned, covering his face with his free arm, biting the skin there gently in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. He felt blood rushing in his ears, pleasure washing over him with each swipe of that cold tongue.

"You got so hard, so quick." Draco remarked in a cheeky voice, clicking the ice against his teeth as he gave Harry a few strokes.

Harry scoffed, peering at the blonde under his arm. "What did you expect, that feels absolutely incredible."

He giggled low in his throat, kissing down his length, sucking each ball gently into his mouth, earning a yelp.

"Draco!"

" _Shh._ " He reached out, grabbing another ice cube, hooking the Boy Wonder by the knees, pushing them forward, resting Harry's back against his own knees. Draco spread him, dragging his tonuge across the space between pucker and sac, garnering a raspy growl from Harry.

"Oh please." He muttered in a breathy whine.

Draco swirled his tongue around pink skin, twitching behind the confines of his jeans, reaching down with his free hand to pop the button. He continued his slow attack, feeling thighs quake as the brunette began to crumble below him.

"Draco, for the love of Merlin, please. I'm so close." He sobbed.

He hummed, letting his legs drop down, grey eyes roaming a red, slightly sweaty face. "You're so fucking hot." He murmured, settling their torsos together, rutting gently, kissing the boy hard.

"Mmm, no!" He stilled his movements, gasping as his orgasm threatened right at the edge. "Your jeans, it's too much." Harry breathed, cock leaping painfully between them. "I'm so sensitive right now."

Draco grinned, kissing along the curve of his neck. "You want me to just take them off then?" He murmured, reaching between them and sliding the zipper down, making sure to brush the back of his hand along a twitching length. He pushed his jeans and briefs down to his knees, reaching up to cup the side of Harry's face before giving him a few slow kisses. "I really hope no one comes peeking over their side of the fence."

"At least your arse is cute." Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"That's not what I'm worried about." He said in a low voice, slipping two fingers into Harry's mouth, coating them in saliva. "I'm worried about them seeing me pound you into this blanket." He reveled in the sharp gasp from kiss swollen lips at his words. Draco rubbed the slick fingers around his entrance.

"Oh, that's what's going on here?" Harry countered, accepting the fingers back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around.

"Something to that effect, I suppose." Draco swept wet fingers across his entrance before sitting back slightly, dripping spit into his hand, coating his length. He drew slow circles with his tip, watching as a chin tipped back, jaw slack with a quiet moan. He pushed carefully into the boy, seeing hands fly up to his mouth. "Be quiet, Harry."

"It's so thick!" Harry growled, pleasure surging just behind the sting.

"You'd better relax then, huh?" Draco chided playfully, free fingers wrapping his fingers around Harry, stroking slowly as he sank.

"Draco." He whimpered, bringing him close for a few searing kisses. "Oh my God!" He mewled against Dracos mouth.

Draco groaned, feeling their bodies finally flush. "Yes, oh yes." He whispered, fingers reaching up to trace Harry's face, the sound of crickets filling his ears, a soft breeze floating over them as he kissed the brunette gently. He could hear someone rustling their trash to the bin, bottles clinking. "Making love to you out here in the yard, where anyone could just peek over the fence and see you naked, spread out under me." He gave a slow, deep thrust, watching as color rushed down Harry's neck. "Just _taking_ this cock." Draco laughed softly, kissing along his neck.

"Christ." Harry muttered, heartbeat thudding in his head as the blonde moved at a nearly deadly speed. "You talk to me like this, then you expect me to be quiet?"

Draco chuckled, nibbling the shell of his ear, feeling legs hook around his waist, trying to draw him closer. "You'd better try." He replied, sealing their bodies together, continuing his careful rutting. He reached forward, grabbing yet another ice cube and popping it into his mouth, dragging a cold tongue across the heated skin of Harry's neck.

" _Malfoy_." Harry snapped, orgasm beginning to worm its way back front and center. He let out a feral moan as pleasure washed over him, the blonde suddenly filling him to the hilt.

"Feel good?" He lilted, pressing his tongue to a steadily bobbing Adams apple.

"Are you...oh! Are you kidding me?" He wound fingers into blonde locks, nails digging lightly into his scalp as Draco continued to hit the spot inside him. "You're hitting me just right and, oh... _oh_ that ice feels so good." He sighed, going limp as cold lips and tongue tugged at each nipple. " _Draco_."

"I love when you say my name like that, you are so bloody perfect." He shifted, bending the boy enough to hook his ankles around his neck, sinking all the way in, eyes drifting shut at the stuttering gasp issued from Harry's lip. "Just like that?" He murmured in a raspy voice, pressing lips to a tight calf.

Harry wailed, stuffing his fist into his mouth, eyes rolling back as Draco moved within him. "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

Draco chuckled, keeping his pace steady, aching with his need to come but not ready to be done. He felt any breath leave his body as he watched lips curl into a devastatingly evil grin, green eyes tilting up to lock with his. He knew this meant trouble.

"You're such a stud." Harry mewled. "I want more of those nice, deep strokes." He giggled, hearing someone walking in the narrow alley between their complexes.

"Yeah?" Draco replied, indulging the boy, gripping his thigh and sliding slowly inside him, heart leaping at the soft groan bursting from swollen lips. "Like that?"

"Mmm, exactly like that." He tucked an arm under his head, giving himself a few strokes with his free hand, wiping the steadily dripping pearls of pre-cum away. "You're going to make me come if you keep this up, Draco."

"Make you come, already?" He said, giving him a sly grin, slipping all the way in, earning a screech. "Isn't it a little early?" Draco chided, cupping him by the balls, gripping gently.

" _Draco_."

"So full...just waiting to come all over yourself, aren't you?" He murmured, swallowing hard as Harry shuddered, squeezing him tightly.

"Are you trying to get me to come right now?" Harry said with a breathy whine.

Draco giggled, circling Harry around his base and jerking him firmly, delighting as the brunette shouted, seed spilling over his hand onto his torso.

"For fucks sake, Dray." Harry muttered, seizing below the blonde, gasping as his orgasm finally settled into something manageble.

"You're going to make the neighbors come to the gate, they are going to think I'm beating you."

"Draco, come!" Harry whined, reaching out and splaying his hand on a tight chest. "Please."

He laughed, giving him a few harsh thrusts, watching Harry's mouth drop open, guttural moan spilling forth. Draco sighed, emptying himself inside his husband, fingers digging into the back of Harrys' thigh. "There, happy?"

Harry bit his lower lip, giving the blonde a slow grin. "Very." He settled his legs on the blanket, bringing Draco close, kissing him deeply.

"Mmm, you think the wine is still cold?" Draco murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Probably not now that you've used up all the ice cubes!"


End file.
